comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
No Man's Land (Earth-2899)
No Man's Land '''is a 2016 film directed by Ben Affleck, written by Affleck, Geoff Johns and Chris Terrio starring Ben Affleck, Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson, Neal McDonough, Danny Shepherd, Taron Egerton, Ryan Potter, Jared Leto, Aaron Ekhart, Ray Winstone, David Tennant, Margot Robbie, Will Smith and Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje. It was produced by Geoff Johns and Kevin Feige. Plot Batman lays on the floor of a destroyed warehouse, debris and piles of destruction fall all around him. His eyes open as he sees the rest of the Bat Family laying near him. A large figure stands above him and grabs him by the throat, he gags trying to pull the assailant's hand off of him. "You broke me." Bane says, looking at Batman in the eye. "Now I.." he raises Batman above his head, "BREAK YOU!!". '''Gotham City, one week earlier. Bruce Wayne steps into a room, he's dressed in a nice and fancy suit. In the room with him are his family, getting dressed as well. "Facial recognition, go." Bruce says. Facial Recognition Algorithm Activating... "You're not using that at the party, are you?" Dick Grayson asks while tying a blue tie. Dick Grayson...Age: 25...Nightwing. '' "Jesus." Dick says as Bruce chuckles. ''Jason Todd...Age: 23...Red Hood Jason puts on a red blazer and rolls up the sleeves, "Isn't that like..an invasion of Privacy or something?" "Not in his world." Tim Drake says, tying his dress shoes. He sports a yellow and black bow tie. Tim Drake...Age: 19...Red Robin. '' "Nah, its just his way of showing his love." Selina Kyle says, applying red lipstick. ''Selina Kyle...Age: 39...Catwoman. '' "Love is a relative term.." Damian Wayne says, wearing Green Converses to the party. ''Damian Wayne...Age: 15...Robin. "Burn." Dick says. ''Bruce Wayne...Age: 39...Batman. '' "You all ready? Lets go put on a show." Bruce says walking towards the door. As Bruce, Selina and the boys enter, a massive audience applauds. Alfred is right near them "You all left an impression, Master Bruce. The event has not even started but the success is guaranteed". "Thank you, Alfred. You know we wouldn't be here without your help" Bruce says, before turning to the audience, holding a microphone. "All of you who are attending the party... I thank you all! This is an event which we planned for months, and which is aiming to boost WENT's humanitarian programs around Gotham, the US, and the world. I'm passionate to say that, alongside my children and my... girlfriend, that we are making a difference. So let's have this ball starting!" Bruce finishes his speech, and everyone is applauding them. Both Commissioner Gordon and Barbara Gordon can be seen in the crowd, applauding as well, before Barbara moves ahead to speak with Dick. "Barb. I know you're angry with me because of last year, but you still need to understand... All I did was to protect you..." Gordon says to an angry Barbara, who turns to him. Cast *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne / Batman *Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson as Bane *Neal McDonough as Damien Darhk *Danny Shepherd as Richard "Dick" Grayson / Nightwing *Taron Egerton as Jason Todd / Red Hood *Ryan Potter as Tim Drake / Red Robin *Ryan Potter as Damian Wayne / Robin *Lana Parrilla as Selina Kyle / Catwoman *Jared Leto as The Joker *Aaron Eckhart as Harvey Dent / Two-Face *Ray Winstone as Oswald Cobblepot / Penguin *David Tennant as Kilgrave *Margot Robbie as Harleen Quinzel / Harley Quinn *Will Smith as Floyd Lawton / Deadshot *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Waylon Jones / Killer Croc The movie additionally features Gal Gadot as Diana Prince during a video scene, and Nolan North as President North Nolan during his national speech. Stan Lee makes a cameo appearance as Uatu, disguised as a bystander. Category:Earth-2899 Category:Batman Stories of Earth-2899